


Complications

by shadoedseptmbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pregnancy, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: After the parties, after the balls. After the rifts are closed.After.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 8





	Complications

_ Nearly a month past the final fight with Corypheus. After the parties and the celebrations had fallen quiet. After the delegations grew smaller and the Great Hall at Skyhold once more buzzed only with the day to day business of the Inquisition. The numbers of active Rifts dwindled. The aurora that bloomed in the wake of the Breach was simply a feature of the sky. _

_ After. _

Miriel paced her room, counted the days on the small calendar again, took a deep breath and nodded.

_ Alright, then. Creators. What a freakish sense of humor those Others must have. _

She trotted down the stairs but the odor of bacon and bread wafting up from the tables spread for the company turned sour in her throat. She set her jaw and glided past, waving away a serving maid who offered her a cup of tea.

Holding her breath, Miri made it quickly to the doors. Mud and trampled hay from the training square was almost refreshing.

She was halfway across the courtyard before she realized Nyxxie was measuring steps with her. “Someday you’re going to sneak up on me on the wrong day and end up electrocuted.”

“Not today.” Nyx glanced at her through suddenly narrow eyes. “Come for stroll,  _ lethallan _ .”

“There’s work to be done. Another delegation from the Marches, come to curry favor and get their rifts closed before anyone else.”

“It will hold for a morning. Come for a stroll.”

"The Commander won’t miss you?"

“The Commander has been in the lists for two hours, watching his latest recruits and considering which to skive off on Cassandra…the Divine. And I told him good morning a good half hour before that. You’ve slept late, Miri. Again.”

“I saved the world, surely I’m allowed a lie-in?”

“And a walk.” 

Miri rolled her eyes at Nyxxie's coddling. “Fine.”

Twenty minutes of quiet climb later, Nyx flipped a blanket out of her pack and handed it to Miri. "Sit. I’ll be back."

Miri spread the blanket, an old thing Nyx had clearly been carrying since they left the clan, striped with Brynn’s favorite colors of walnut and nettle. The colors were worn and soft, the wool waulked into softness with age and wear. 

She settled down, hearing the birds begin to flutter and sing again as the two elves blended into the scenery. She stretched her legs out, flexing her feet and feeling the tightness in her thighs release, as mint crushed beneath her weight The scent of it warming under her relieved the last of the nausea.

She nodded off until Nyx returned, settling in behind her. Miri sighed and laid her head on Nyx’s taut thigh when she was tugged back, her friend’s long slender brown fingers combing through her hair and soothingly cool against her temples.

“It’s gotten longer.” 

“I thought I’d try it. Easier to keep, here.”

“True.” They lapsed into silence, until Miri felt the soft stems being dexterously tucked into the braid Nyxxie wove into her hair. “How far along?”

Miriel laughed, and pressing a kiss to Nyx’s hand, wondered how long it had been since the last time she laughed. “June never met anyone crafty as you, sneak.”

Nyx curled the end of a rich blonde braid around her finger and tugged gently. “I’ve known you since you were a scabby kneed six year old shooting sparks. Surely you wouldn’t expect me to miss that?”

“I’ve missed one cycle and I’m a week late for the next. Everything else seems to point to it.” 

“Well. I’m going to be an aunt.” Nyx was grinning, but Miri could see the worry in the cant of her dark brows. "I'm surprised, out of the two of us, I'd have sworn it would have been me."

"You're careful."

"Always."

“You are. I thought I was. What will Cullen think?” And the rest of them, the humans they lived among? 

She shrugged. “I think you just saved the world, no one’s going to blink at you being a mother. Their Andraste had babies, apparently.”

Oh. “Did she?” 

“Mmmhmm. Cullen’s got a book.” Nyx’s jaw firmed. “It’s going to be alright, Miri.”

“Is it?”

“You aren’t alone. I won’t let you be.”

“And if someone takes it amiss? Or if...” He wouldn't come back. What ever they'd been, it was done now, lost in her refusal or her acceptance. Wasn't it?

Nyx stopped her, with a finger to her lips. The light caught the slight gleam of her green _ vallaslin _ marking her as Mythal’s; a born protector long before Miriel had taken her fateful steps into the pool at the shrine. “Let him try. You are my First.  _ Emma na dar'misu, Miriel. _ ” 

She'd forgotten. Nyx's smiles and gentle ways made it easy. She'd had a Left Hand long before she ever met Leliana. “ _ Ma serranas, Anyxha. _ ” She clasped her hand over Nyx’s, fisted over her heart. “Maybe it should have been you." 

“I could never have done what you have.”

“Oh…sometimes, I think you’d have been better. You’d have had more patience.”

“And you gave them the lightning to their arses they all needed. It’ll be fun. I'll be the cheery aunt and the sympathetic ear.“ 

Miri stretched and groaned, “I should write Deshanna. She’ll have advice.”

“ _ So _ much advice.” Nyx agreed, twitching one last flower into place in Miri's long braid. “But just now? Rest. I have the watch.” 


End file.
